


Happy Saiyan Halloween!

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Aladdin's Lamp, Boots - Freeform, Candy, Chaps, Clowns, Cowboy Hats, Crossdressing, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Genie - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Makeup, Masks, Mild Blood, Nipples, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Fixation, Other, Police, Police Uniforms, REAL Vampire, Restraints, Ridiculous, Saiyans, Saiyans in Costumes, Sexual Humor, Sexy, Tails, To Be Continued?, Trick or Treating Saiyans, Vampires, Vlad the impaler, Whips, beauty mark, beauty spot, cowboy, lip biting, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: This is going to be [hopefully] a series of individual sketches that make a whole scene in the end, and by October 31stI hope to have finished it ^^I didn't finish it ><; But close enough.





	1. Get Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what the others are gonna wish for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  ~~Cum, a facial, and a pleased Saiyan.~~


	2. Take your Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hottie will take good care of ya ;D  
>  ~~I guess Turles' wish will def be granted.~~
> 
> (Just realized Turles should've TOTALLY been Jack Sparrow... Cuz pirate. Fml.)

 

FUN FACTS:

The symbol on Turles' trick or treat bag is the **rod of Asclepius** , the greek god of medicine. NOT the caduceus of Hermes ['Mercury' in Roman mythology], the greek god of trade/etc.

 

https://snag.gy/VJUzHe.jpg  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caduceus_as_a_symbol_of_medicine

 

There. Don't ever say that my art isn't educational XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far:
> 
> (Teen) Goten and Trunks as Deadpool and Spiderman cuz Spideypool <3  
> [Maybe Gohan as Daredevil? So the three can be Team Red? Or Gohan as Wolverine cus Deadpool has a crush on him and my pics MUST have at least implied incest >///<]
> 
> Goku with 'Dia de los Muertos' make up
> 
> Someone as Jason Voorhees from Friday 13
> 
> No idea what Vegeta should go as :/
> 
> Someone suggested Bardock go as a dentist. but I'm still not convinced ^^;
> 
> Toma, Gine... no idea.
> 
> I totally forgot Broly XD I hardly ever draw him.


	3. Inspect Body Cavities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Toma a mole O_O Like the one my sparring partner has >< Some peeps find those things hot <3
> 
> Toma is grabbing Bardock's tail XD While Bardock is interested in making a wish... TBC.

Badge reads: Sex . Food . Fight .  
;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Laci <3 For the awesome cop idea!
> 
> Next up: Nappa [insert ghost Nap- omfg... I shoulda done Ghost Nappa Q_Q] Oh well, he's Jason.
> 
> If I have time, Broly and Paragus as Frankenstein and Doctor Frankenstein. This idea was just too good. As much as I would love werewolf Broly... Somebody else could go as that ^^
> 
> I made up my mind- Bardock is gonna go as a convict XD Handcuffs and everything.
> 
> Now I'm torn between clown!Goku and dia-de-los-muertos!Goku :/
> 
> Gine and Vegeta are still up for debate.
> 
> If I have time, Future Trunks as Marty from Back to the Future XD Excellent idea, TinySprite! [and I just realized that's the KID and not the scientist... FML]


	4. Dice Them Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday the 13th, on a friday O_O 13th.  
> This couldn't have been more perfect.
> 
> I apologize for the bad TFS pun XD

Trick: Term directed more toward females most commonly used for women who play with your head in the sense of acting like they want you one day and hardly noticing you the next or in simpler terms a woman who will suck you up but will fuck you up later on.

by Sal Espo May 06, 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gine will be one of the 'Attack on Titan' Survey Corps. Maybe Mikasa. Or Eren... Or Levi? One of them.
> 
> Vegeta will be a REAL vampire. Not the douchey Twilight fags.  
> [Fag: inconsiderate Harley driver]


	5. Use your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what else to add, but I think 'daddy in handcuffs' doesn't need anything else XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's implied incest ^^; You know me...


	6. Throw on Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is scolding Raditz for misbehaving, even after Goku had asked every single one of the Saiyans to behave if they were going trick or treating. 
> 
> Technically, this IS 'behaving' for them, Goku. You shoulda been more specific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saiyans will do just about anything to get some 'free sweet rocks' ;D They have a sweet tooth, after all.
> 
> I imagine because there are no such things as candy or chocolates, or general sweets on Vegetasei, anything would have to be imported and it would cost waaaaay too much.   
> And they give the damn things for free on this planet?! Wtf, OF COURSE they would dress up in ridiculous outfits, agree to "behave", and get some sugary goodness <3
> 
> [Insert anatomy explanation on why Saiyans crave sugar.] There must be a reason why they... _Taste so sweet all over._
> 
> P.S. Yes, I realize that this outfit is ridiculous T_T It's supposed to be ridiculous. This is GOKU XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this one. Family problems. Like- Serious possible cancer related things. But it's starting to cool down now ^^
> 
> I don't think I'll be able to finish what I had planned on time for Halloween :(
> 
> Next up, cowboy Gohan.  
> [Dies*]


	7. Put 'em Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten is doing something to Trunks. It's up to Big Brother to set him straight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking hate my life. The boots took me TWICE as long as the rest of the drawing did ><  
> I hope I delivered ORZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Vampire Vegeta be next? I'm running out of time and still haven't decorated the house yet DX


	8. Impale Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is too focused on Goku's ass [or Raditz's display of his Magic Lamp™] to care about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I told y'all he was going as a REAL vampire. This is as real as it gets.  
> Vegeta, the Impaler. [SNORT*] Sounds good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Based the attire off an artist's rendition of 'Vlad, the Impaler'. No idea who the artist is/was :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last of the series [for this month, at least].  
> I wasn't able to draw the others: Goten, Trunks, Gine, Broly, Mirai Trunks, Paragus.  
> I miss drawing smut so much T^T So idk if I'll draw the others sooner or later or at all :/ The ideas for their costumes were so good, though! ><  
> No promises, but I'll see if I add the others sometime ^^


	9. And Scene!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Wasn't able to finish everything I planned on doing but this is good enough, I suppose ^^  
> Hope ya'll have a great Halloween and don't get high on sugar XD


	10. Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is getting some of that lovely holiday spirit served to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, ~~one year later~~ , Trunks went trick-or-treating as Spiderman ^^


	11. Play a Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten is in character. Deadpool would totally credit card Spiderman XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a Deadpool image as reference but I can't find it ><


	12. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are one year later. Still unfinished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to deliver more drawings for this month :( I've been super busy with stuff and things. Hopefully next year will be better!


End file.
